


【盾铁】致那些心照不宣的暧昧（ABO）

by sweetieeee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetieeee/pseuds/sweetieeee
Summary: “现在。标记我，或者站起来离开这间屋子，当做这一切都没有发生过。你选一个。”Alpha Steve/Omega Tony





	【盾铁】致那些心照不宣的暧昧（ABO）

Tony是个Omega。

Steve在意识到这件事的时候简直惊呆了。

毕竟他一直都知道Tony是个Alpha。哦不对，整个世界都知道Tony是个Alpha。Tony的信息素是威士忌的气息，很诱人，但是浓烈到极致也很呛人。这是一种非常Alpha的信息素，就像一直以来非常Alpha的Tony一样……这是毋庸置疑的，Tony是个Alpha。

那现在……一屋子的鲜花气息是怎么回事？

Tony在三十秒前就看到自己的好队友站在门边盯着自己发愣了。

该死的，一切都是因为三天前的那场战斗。那枚在他身边不超过十厘米的位置爆炸的会让信息素发生紊乱的催化弹。即使他立刻打开了盔甲里的空气净化系统也未能完全将毒气隔绝在外。

令他奇怪的，自己的身体似乎并没有对毒气产生什么反应。反倒是Steve，被催化弹搞得第二天整个复仇者大厦都是他的Alpha信息素味。他的信息素闻起来有点像橙子，很清新很好闻。然后他跑去找Bruce给打了五针超强抑制剂才收敛住没把复仇者大厦变成果园。

于是那天晚上的电影之夜，大家不约而同的放弃了爆米花，一人一个橙子躺在沙发上啃。

毕竟他们闻了一整天的橙子气息，这太有诱惑力了。

Steve耳朵红红的，伸手想去拿爆米花然后被Tony塞进手里一个橙子，并且后者晃了晃手里另一个吃了一半的橙子，笑得一脸单纯。

Steve：“……”

虽然Tony的身体没有因为那个催化弹产生什么特殊反应，但他晚上还是随手打了一针抑制剂以防万一。

他原以为这件事就这么过去了，可是他没想到的是，这个催化效果原来对Omega也同样存在，只是具有潜伏期。今天早上，他在一种熟悉但是比以往要严重至少十倍的热潮中醒过来的时候，他才意识到这个催化弹有多可怕。

不断分泌的淫液从穴口流出，腿软的根本站不起来，脑子昏昏沉沉的，他想起床头柜里放着半盒没用完的抑制剂。他刚探出身子试图去打开抽屉，然后他听到有人走到了他门前，而他昨晚睡前根本没有关门。

“Tony你准备好了吗？我们可以出发了。”

Tony被突然响起的声音给吓了一下，差点从床上滚下去。

门边站着他的队友……好吧，Steve Rogers。他这才后知后觉的想起来他昨天晚上好像答应了Steve今天陪他去晨跑。靠，他究竟为什么要答应这种东西！他可真是会给自己挑时间，明明一整年都不见他跑几次步，随便约一次跑步就撞上现在的情况。

“Tony？你还好吗？”

Steve虽然不知道为什么Tony的房间里满满的都是鲜花的气息，闻起来有些像玫瑰，很浓郁……但是他并没有在周围看到玫瑰的存在。他往前走了一步，想去看看Tony的情况，但是在刚踏进房间的那一秒，他的身体迅速起了某种本能的生理性反应。

他停住脚步，视线疑惑的看向Tony，在注意到对方明显不正常的呼吸和泛着红晕的肌肤时，他才突然意识到了两个显而易见的事实。

这满屋子的玫瑰味是Omega的信息素。

Tony是个Omega。

/

“你他妈已经站在那里盯着我超过三十秒了！”Tony忍无可忍的喊着，“控制一下你的信息素，士兵。你一定要活得这么浮夸吗？我觉得我现在好像躺在橙子采摘园里。”

“抱歉……”Steve快步跑向他，伸手就想抱他起来，“我们去找Bruce。”

他觉得他现在胯下硬的发疼。哦天，他真的很担心自己一不小心会做出点什么事。他对于自己的自制力向来很有信心，可是这满屋子浓郁的信息素香气简直是在折磨他的神经。

“不，不需要。”

Tony拉开床边柜子的抽屉，Steve连忙帮他一起翻找着，掏出来半盒没用完的抑制剂。Tony不想Steve帮他，他强撑着拿起注射器，把剩下的半打强力抑制剂全部注射进了自己的身体里。

“Friday。”Steve紧张的开口。

Friday还没等Steve后半句话说出来就知道他想问什么，先一步回答道，“我已经计算过BOSS使用的剂量，除会暂时性造成身体其他激素内分泌紊乱之外，没有别的危害。可以放心。”

“好的。”Steve呼出一口气。

抑制剂生效很快，Tony的状态很快便一点点的逐渐稳定下来。先是那股折磨人的热流分泌越来越少，然后一直折磨着他的空虚感也在逐渐消失。他无力的趴在枕头上休息着，即使只是短短十几分钟的发情期却也剧烈到足够耗尽他的体力。

Steve一直在他身边陪着他，见他情况好些之后，他把Tony转移到一边柔软的沙发上，然后帮他把已经彻底一团糟的湿漉漉的床单和被子给扔进了洗衣机。

Tony得到了一床新的被子，他舒适的裹着干净的棉被滚了几圈，然后才整理好心情转头去看Steve。

他原本是想跟Steve解释一下这一团乱的情况的。

但是在看到Steve的那一瞬间他才意识到现在的情况比他以为的更加混乱。

因为他完全无法忽视Steve运动裤下鼓鼓囊囊的一大团以及整个屋子玫瑰味散去之后几乎要把他给淹没的Alpha信息素的气息。

他犹豫了一下，试图开个玩笑缓解一下现在的氛围，“很意外吧？我也……其实你刚刚站在门边盯着我的眼神，让我差点以为你会想标记我。”

Steve眼神暗了暗，像被戳中了心事的小孩子一样手足无措的僵在了原地。

“omg……”Tony惊呆了，然后他干巴巴的继续道，“你真的想？你对我？呃，我是说，这没什么，cap。你知道的，对一个Omega产生想法，生理本能而已，这不代表任何事。你不用放在心上。”

“如果不是生理本能呢？”Steve声音很低。

Tony差点咬住自己的舌头。

/

Tony喜欢Steve，他是在一个清晨独自一人喝着咖啡的时候突然意识到这件事情的。

喜欢Steve不是什么令人惊讶的事情。因为每一个生活在美国的人，一定都从小就听美国队长的故事，然后他们便会去喜欢美国队长。Tony也是这样。只不过Tony对于Steve的感情要更复杂一点。

小的时候，他像无数个美国小孩一样，他喜欢Steve，他觉得美国队长是英雄，是他的偶像。他的卧室里挂满了Steve的画报，他有一间收藏室，里面摆满了美国队长的漫画和各种周边。他喜欢听Howard讲Steve的事情，并且一度因为美国队长是他老爸的好朋友而感到自豪。

但是后来随着他和父亲关系发生转变，他对于Steve的感情也越来越复杂。他压抑不住的对Steve越来越好奇。他是那么的好奇他会是一个怎样的人，才会令自己家老爸对他赞不绝口。

美国队长的传记他翻看到几乎可以背下来，但他不满足于那些被二次加工过的版本，他想要真实的去感受Steve。

然后在他三十岁那年，这件一听就完全不可能的事情居然成真了。

活着的Steve Rogers。

他们会一起战斗，一起看电影，然后一起对着电视打游戏……Steve很意外他小的时候就在打任天堂的游戏，而现在的孩子们依然在玩任天堂。好吧，或许不该局限于孩子们，毕竟他身边有个正捧着手柄认真大乱斗并且赢了之后会开心的尖叫的三十岁中年男子。

哦对，这个中年男子的最爱是芝士汉堡和可乐。

怎么看都是小孩子会喜欢的东西。

而Tony，他发现Steve果然和传记里的描写不一样。他比传记中所描写的更加真挚，或许没有那么完美，但是那更加的真实和美好。

那几天Natasha不知道哪里来的兴致正忙着给Steve介绍对象。Tony不知道Steve有没有去见那些姑娘们，凡是关于Steve的事他都选择性的失聪，但是他知道那些姑娘都很优秀。

这样很好，Tony。他对自己说。

恋情不过是暂时的，或许幸运的话能在一起一辈子。可是哪里会有那么多幸运呢？看看音乐库里有多少描述分手的情歌就知道这种幸运有多难了，更何况他不觉得自己的告白会……顺利？

他甚至可以想象那个健美的像全美第一超模的男人在听到他的告白之后一脸不敢相信的看着他，“Tony？你是什么意思？”

好吧。

他猜Steve会把这种告白理解成某种讽刺。虽然即使Steve是上世纪的人，他也不会听不懂什么是告白。但是对方是Tony Stark。于是在Steve的认知里，这个告白就有57%的可能是某种他听不懂的现代梗。

完全ok。该死的偏见。

虽说这种奇怪的偏见似乎都是Tony一手造成的。

因为他在初次见面时对方很有礼貌的喊他Mr.Stark之后，他自己也不知道为什么就莫名其妙的来了一句，“你做什么运动？普拉提？”

“哈？”

然后对方显然把他的话理解成了某种挑衅。于是接下来便是各种争吵，比如那句，“脱掉盔甲你是什么？”

“天才，富豪，花花公子，慈善家。”他咄咄逼人的来了个四连怼，誓不气死Steve决不罢休。

再然后，他就得出了57%这个诡异的数字了。

总之，Tony认同自己喜欢Steve，但是他并不觉得喜欢一个人就要去向他告白或者怎样，所以他乐乐呵呵的安于现状，虽然他很好奇赌一把的话是57%会赢还是43%会赢。

/

“你知道的，做一个Alpha对于很多事情都会方便很多。”Tony皱着眉头解释。

他曾经在十八岁刚完成性别分化的时候一度很厌恶自己的性别。

原谅他并没有歧视Omega的意思，他热爱那些温柔甜蜜的Omega们。在高中毕业晚会的时候，他曾经吻过一个比他大几岁的姐姐。他这辈子吻过很多姑娘，但她是不一样的。他记得她身上信息素的气息，甜甜的牛奶味，那是属于一个Omega的信息素。

他觉得他会分化成Alpha。

就像美国队长一样。Steve。他觉得他会成为美国队长一样的人。或许他没有四倍血清那么强健的身体，但是他依然会是一个强壮的Alpha。

但是在他十八岁那年，一切都往意料之外的方向发展了。

第一次发情期的热潮，生理健康课学的东西让他能够准确的判断他正在经历些什么。他的性别决定了他必须每隔一段时间就去经历发情期带来的痛苦，他未来或许会遇到一个Alpha，然后他会被标记……天呐太可怕了，放过他吧。

这正是他最厌恶的。他讨厌这一切。

他认真的去医院咨询过腺体切除手术，以及腺体切除之后对于发情期和信息素的影响。最终在医生的建议下，他还是放弃了传统的手术，选择用药物来进行控制，强行压抑住信息素的释放。至于众所周知的Tony的信息素是威士忌的气息，那不过是他使用的Alpha香气喷雾。

异常顺利的，大家都觉得他是一个Alpha。

毕竟没有人会怀疑Tony Stark不是一个Alpha。

事实上他真的很热爱那些年轻可爱的Omega。他曾有一段时间，在他成为钢铁侠前的一段时间，沉迷于派对的一段时间，他每晚都和漂亮的Omega们混在一起。他热情的亲吻她们，然后做着更加亲密的事情。他很开心，那段时光虽然荒诞并且毫无真实感，但是却足够能让他的灵魂得到片刻的休息。

他曾认真思考过他是不是一个OO同性恋。

也认真思考过要不要寻找一位甜蜜的Omega缔结婚约，共度余生。

直到他遇到Steve，他才意识到，他根本就是一个如假包换的AO异性恋。

而现在，从十八岁开始除了他和他的家人以及他的好朋友Rhodes之外就再无人知晓的秘密，被彻彻底底的展现在了Steve面前。

以最不堪的方式。

他只要现在一想到几分钟前他在Steve面前发情就忍不住想随便找面墙一头撞死过去。天呐，他以后再也不吐槽电影里总是喜欢搞什么失忆啊，晕倒啊之类的魔幻桥段。至少现在的情况，不管怎样先晕了再说是最好的方式。

至于失忆。他断断续续的思考着，那个喜欢变戏法的外科医生是不是能做到？

啊哈，这倒是一个完美的解决办法。他可以随意的把今天糊弄过去，然后去找那个医生。天呐他真的不喜欢他，那是个自大的家伙（虽然自己好像也没什么资格说他……）。总之，他可以让那个医生删掉Steve的记忆。

完美的计划。

Tony让Friday打开了换气装置，现在房间里的空气非常清新，方才两人都过于失控的信息素的气息已经消失无踪。但是显然两个人都无法装作这件事真的没有发生过。

“大家都不知道这件事吗？”Steve问道。

Tony明白大家代指的是复仇者。于是他回答道，“只有Rhodes知道。”

Rhodes。

Steve突然想起来Rhodes对于Tony的关心确实非常细致，就在三天前那个催化弹爆炸之后的最初二十四小时，Rhodes几乎是寸步不离的陪着Tony。到后来也是Tony自己说“没事，我要是受到影响的话肯定和Steve一样早就发作了，我已经安全了你就放心吧。”Rhodes才放心他一个人待着。

并且Rhodes护着他的动作……真的很像一个Alpha护着自己的Omega。

他曾经只当是Tony和Rhodes关系好，现在想来，Rhodes是担心他一直隐藏的性别被人知道。

Steve觉得自己心里说不上是什么感觉。

Tony正缩在被子里，抬着头盯着他看。他脸上的表情有几分懊恼和难过，似乎他并不想Steve知道这件事。

是的，他肯定不愿意Steve知道。毕竟他们认识了这么久，如果他愿意让他知道的话，他可以有无数个机会告诉他，可是他从来都没有讲过。

只有Rhodes知道。

一个隐瞒了十余年的秘密，你只愿意让一个人知道。那个人对你一定很重要。

而Rhodes是个Alpha。

Steve觉得他不该问这个问题，这太过分了。但是他就是控制不住的想知道，于是他还是问了。

“是Rhodes吗？”

Tony没明白过来Steve在问什么，他缓缓的回了一句：“哈？”

Steve补充道，“你喜欢的人，是Rhodes吗？”

/

在过去的某次电影之夜，Natasha挑选了一部浪漫的爱情电影。

“真看不出来你会喜欢这种影片。你难道不该选电锯惊魂吗？”Tony咬着爆米花毫无形象的瘫倒在沙发上，怀里搂着硕大无比的抱枕，全然不顾他身上的tf西装皱成了一大团。

“你看不出来的事情多着呢。”Natasha随口回答道。她放完碟片之后关上了灯，大家都抱着爆米花窝在沙发里种土豆。

于是迟到的Steve在黑暗中试图给自己寻找一个可以坐的地方。

两个沙发，其中一个被Tony，Clint和Rhodes三个人占领。另一个被Hulk一个人占领。Steve在看到Hulk的时候立刻明白了今天是在看爱情电影。因为只有播放爱情电影的时候，Hulk才会想要出来，而Bruce也会欣然应允。

Hulk喜欢爱情电影。

至于最后一个圆球形的懒人沙发，Natasha正趴在上面。

于是Steve最后选择坐在了沙发旁的地毯上。Tony在房间里铺了很柔软的地毯，柔软到Steve觉得就是当床睡都没有任何问题。

他将注意力完全放在电影上，因为他错过了前半个小时的剧情，所以要看懂有些费力。

然后他身边多出来一个毛绒绒的脑袋。

他转过头，看到Tony不知道什么时候离开了沙发，来到了他身边坐下，紧紧地挨着他。

“刚刚演了什么？”Steve小声问他。

Tony凑到他耳边讲道，“Allie是来这个村子里度暑假的，她是一位富家千金。而Noah是个做木匠的穷小子，他们现在正在因为Allie的父母反对而被迫分开。”

然后他伸手将爆米花桶递到Steve面前，“我是来给你送爆米花的。”

看我多贴心。

他在心里想，自己真的太重要了。如果没有他的话，Steve连爆米花都吃不到。

Steve笑起来的时候暖暖的。他说，“谢谢你。Tony。”

Clint被他俩的动静惊扰到了。他转过头，看着正贴在一起坐着的两个人，一脸迷惑的问道，“你们两个Alpha干嘛坐这么近？不怕被对方的信息素给呛到吗？”

Natasha白了他一眼，“安静！好好看电影。”

Clint很无辜：“明明是Tony先不认真看电影的！”

一直在专心盯着屏幕沉浸在男女主的绝美爱情中的Hulk终于忍不住了，发出了生气的低吼声示意Hulk不喜欢被打扰，Hulk现在很不开心。

于是房间里的所有人瞬间全都乖乖的安静了下来，只剩下咀嚼爆米花的声音。

当你有一个通体绿色，个头很大并且很爱生气的同事的时候，不要惹他生气是最好的建议。不然的话这将会是他们最后一次在这间屋子里看电影，因为Hulk不开心就会喜欢砸点什么东西。

Tony看了十分钟电影之后又不安分了。

因为他坐着的时候喜欢靠在靠背上，而他现在坐在地板上，他环顾了一下四周唯一可以靠的似乎只有Steve。

于是他不动声色的悄悄靠在了Steve身上。后者明显感觉到了他的动作，因为Steve身子一僵，然后他微微侧过了一点身子让Tony能靠的更舒服一些。

Clint再次被两个人的动来动去打扰到。他迷惑的转过头，发现两个Alpha已经完完全全靠在一起了。

哈？所以生理课本上写的都是错误的吗？说好的两个Alpha靠近的时候会让双方都产生不适呢？他刚想讲话，然后看了一眼对面聚精会神的Hulk，默默地放弃了吐槽，安静的转过头继续看电影。

不要打扰你的绿同事看电影。这才是第一要义。

“这就是你们那个时代的爱情？一个疯狂的夏天。”Tony盯着屏幕上正在拥吻的两位主角，他们仿佛怎么都吻不够一样。

他已经快睡着了，眼睛半眯着，声音也带着倦意，听起来少了几分平日里咄咄逼人的傲气，而是变得软软的。

“恩。”Steve回答，“假期，约会，爱情，舞蹈还有私奔。不过我没怎么经历过这些，因为我那时候只是一个又瘦又小的男孩，Omega们的视线不会放在我身上。Bucky是很受欢迎的，他那时候有个别称叫布鲁克林小王子。”

“那你那时也没有心仪的对象吗？”

“并没有。”Steve回答，“我那时候天天思考着怎么才能参军，怎么伪造我的病历单。后来进入军队之后，我忙着作战，忙着做美国队长，也一直没有思考过这方面的事。”

“那可真遗憾。”Tony已经快睡着了，他轻声说，“如果你有喜欢的人，她也一定会喜欢你的。即使那是在你注射血清之前。”

空气安静了几秒，然后Steve问他，“那你呢？你有喜欢的人吗？”

眼睛已经闭上的Tony一瞬间给吓醒了。

他眨着眼睛瞪着屏幕上，Allie正在为了该选择初恋共度余生还是选择她的未婚夫去如期结婚而焦灼。他觉得她应该去选择她的初恋。因为如果她和她的未婚夫在一起，她一定会后悔的。她会在余生都忍不住去想，如果当时她做出了另一个决定，她现在的生活会是怎样。

他的脑子慢吞吞的转着，最后回到刚刚把他叫醒的那句问话。

听起来Steve似乎是随口一问。当你和你的朋友看爱情电影的时候，关心一下对方的感情问题似乎很正常。

他有点僵硬的回答，“有。”

/

“你他妈。”Tony大睁着眼睛瞪着面前的男人，一脸的无法相信，“我他妈……你为什么会觉得是Rhodes？”

“……他是个Alpha。”Steve回答。

并且他是唯一一个知道你是Omega的Alpha。

然而Tony显然会错了他的意思，他现在表现的像只炸了毛的猫，“所以你觉得只要是个Alpha我就得喜欢他是吗？你就是这么觉得Omega的？没了Alpha活不了？天呐，美国队长是个性别歧视者，这肯定能成为明天所有网络的头条。”

“你知道我不是这个意思。”

“那你还能是什么意思？”Tony觉得自己快无法呼吸了，“我不觉得我隐瞒自己的性别需要跟你道歉。这是我的自由，我愿意隐瞒还是公开，和任何人都没有关系。和James Rhodes一点关系都没有。也和你Steve Rogers一点关系都没有。”

“还有，我喜欢的人不是Rhodes。”

不知是激烈的情绪波动还是之前催化弹的遗留作用让他本来就只是压抑下来而并没有达到平缓水平的激素再次变得不正常。空气中是换气系统也来不及即使净化的信息素的气息。他忍不住骂了一句脏话，他一瞬间有点茫然，他刚刚用完了最后一支抑制剂，他现在没有抑制剂可以用了。

早知道会这样，他就应该批发一冰箱的抑制剂才对。

“Tony。”Steve扶住他的身子，看着他脸上渐渐浮现出不正常的红晕，他刚刚差点从沙发上滚下来。Steve知道催化弹的作用有多么的强烈，就在他把复仇者大厦变成果园的那天，他被催化作用折磨了近乎于一整天。

而现在，Tony快把这里变成玫瑰种植园了。

他想说我们去找Bruce。但是显然Tony并不愿意让更多的人知道这件事，于是他伸手去拿刚刚Tony扔在地上的用光的抑制剂的盒子，“我去给你买抑制剂。”

“等等。”Tony把头埋在他的肩上，“先别走。给我一点，你的信息素。”

Steve小心的控制着自己信息素的浓度，一点一点的释放出来，让其刚好能够安抚道Tony的状态，又不会夸张到使一切更加失控。

Tony在他怀里无意识的蹭了蹭，像只猫似的。

“我以为我会是一个Alpha的。”Tony突然说。

他声音很轻，带着几丝完全没有掩饰的委屈。

靠在Steve怀里，闻着Steve身上的清新的信息素的气息，他贪恋他身上微凉的体温，本能的靠的更紧密了一些。

在那一瞬间，他突然仿佛回到了十八岁，回到了第一次发情期时候的茫然无措。或许他一直都是那个十八岁的小男孩，那个幻想着成为Alpha却发现自己分化成Omega的小男孩。

于是他将自己给藏了起来。

“Alpha还是Omega，本来就没有任何区别的。不过是这世界上三种性别的一种。”Steve轻声安抚他，“你是一个英雄，你是钢铁侠，你是Tony Stark。这些才是你，而跟你是不是Omega没有任何关系。不管你是什么性别，你一直都是我的队友。你一直都是那个，我会愿意把我的后背交给你的人。”

“我在这里。”Steve抱着他，他的一只手放在Tony的背上，轻轻拍打着他的背部，试图安慰他，“不想做Omega，我们就继续做Alpha。不想被标记，就不要被标记。没有人要求你必须做什么的。别怕。”

Tony安静了一会，似乎在思考Steve的话，然后他突然问了一句，“你还想标记我吗？”

Steve愣了一下。

“其实你可以对我做任何事。”Tony说。他语速很快，似乎是担心自己如果不一口气说完就又不知道什么时候才能有机会说一样，“你可以对我做任何事。Steve。进入我的身体里，标记我，做爱，成结，把我弄脏，让我的身体里全部都是你的东西。咬破我的腺体，让我沾染上你的气息，让全世界都知道我是属于你的。你可以对我做任何事情，只要你想。”

“现在。标记我，把我艹哭。”Tony抬起头来盯着他，发情期让他的声音微微颤抖，但是他很认真的继续讲道，“或者站起来离开这间屋子，当做这一切都没有发生过。你选一个。”

他没有和Alpha上过床，但是他总是知道该怎么去惹火一个Alpha。

“对了，关于我喜欢的人。”他突然转移了话题，努力笑了一下，“如果你现在依然在意这个的话……好吧，他是你。”

/

在过去某一次出任务的时候，Steve和Tony挤在一起，在一个黑漆漆的仓库的小角落。

然后他反手捏住了Tony第三次靠近他脖子上腺体的鼻子。

“你在做什么？”Tony含含糊糊的问他。

Steve也回了一个疑问的视线，落在Tony身上。

Tony把自己的鼻子从Steve手里解救出来，理直气壮的回答，“要不要这么小气啊，我就是想闻闻你。”

他回答的太理所当然，似乎一个Alpha闲着没事趴在另一个Alpha腺体上闻是什么非常常见的事。

拜托这完全罕见到可以上明天的号角日报好吗！

但是这却激起了Steve的兴趣，他目光停留在Tony脖子后侧浅粉色的腺体上。他们之间的距离太近了，近到他只要一侧头就能靠近Tony脖子上的腺体。也是因为他们太近了，所以刚刚Tony才一直趴在他脖子上闻他。

鬼使神差的，他也靠近了Tony的脖子，鼻尖压在腺体上，用力的闻了两下。

Tony一瞬间绷紧了身子。

什么气息都没有。

即使是Steve的四倍嗅觉，他依然什么气息都闻不到。或许有一些沐浴乳的气息，但那肯定不会是腺体发出来的。

他稍稍退后了一点，便又能闻到Tony身上淡淡的威士忌Alpha信息素的气息。

可是他再次靠近Tony的腺体的时候，又什么都闻不到了。

明明腺体处才该是信息素最浓郁的地方啊，怎么会什么气息都闻不到……干净的如同白水。

在Steve第三次靠近Tony的脖子的时候，Tony也反手捏住了他的鼻子。

“一人一次。”Tony压低声音对他笑，“很公平。”

从那之后，他们就拥有了喜欢闻对方腺体的奇怪爱好。每每都把同为Alpha的Clint给惊呆了。他一脸不敢相信的对Nat说，“让我去闻一个Alpha的腺体……不如直接给我一把刀。”

Nat笑了，“一看你就没装过o。”

Clint：“……”

为了应Nat的话，也是真的对Steve和Tony的相处方式觉得奇怪，于是他也去找Steve实践了一把，关于两个Alpha互相闻腺体这件事。

后果就是Clint捂着鼻子喊着自己这辈子都不要再吃橙子了，太他妈呛人了。

而队长也被呛的很惨。当Tony捧着咖啡杯顶着黑眼圈从实验室里出来的时候，就看到Steve正捂着鼻子用力咳嗽。

“Cap？”Tony很好笑的看着他，“Bbox不是这么练的。”

“Tony。”Steve仿佛得救了一样的将脑袋埋在了他肩上，惊得Tony险些把咖啡杯里的咖啡洒出来。

Tony身上有淡淡的机油的味道，Steve喜欢这种味道。但是不知道为什么今天完全闻不到他的信息素（其实是沉迷于实验的Tony忘记了去喷Alpha喷雾）。

Tony愣了愣，伸手想去揉揉这颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋，然后发现自己手上还沾着机油，于是他只能僵硬的像个木头人一样站在原地，高举着双手不敢碰Steve。

Clint总算调整好了自己的呼吸，他一脸见鬼的表情盯着两个又腻在一起的Alpha，转身翻了个白眼，“疯了。”

总之，Steve从来都没有在Tony的腺体上闻到过任何气息，直到现在。

/

鼻尖的玫瑰味道浓郁的几乎要爆炸。

Steve将一个浅浅的亲吻印在Tony脖子后侧的腺体上，引得后者在他怀里猛然颤抖了一下，紧紧咬住的薄唇发出一声压抑不住的轻哼。

他现在才知道，原来这才是Tony真正的信息素的味道。

那个一直以来干净到不真实的腺体背后隐藏的秘密。

“Steve。”他含糊不清的喊着他的名字，眼睛迷离的看着他。空气中的信息素一点点的失控，他无法控制他的身体反应，无法控制正变得湿软的穴口和心理及生理双重的对Steve的渴望。

并且Steve也在渴望着他，他能感受得到。

正杵在他屁股上的无法忽视的灼热。

“你快点进来行吗。”当Steve亲吻啃咬着他的锁骨时，Tony终于无法再继续忍受身体里越来越奇怪的热流，“你别忘了我是个Omega，我不需要这么漫长的前戏！”

他早就已经为一场性交做好了准备。

即使他表现的似乎是经验十足的样子，然而在Steve将一根手指探入他身后已经湿的一塌糊涂的穴口之时，他还是本能的呻吟出声，眼睛里一瞬间流露出来不及掩饰的对于这种陌生感觉的茫然。

“第一次？”Steve轻声问他，再次加入了一根手指。

柔软的入口被手指轻而易举的撑开，里面早已又湿又热，并且能感受到一股股的热流还在不断涌出。他继续做着毫无意义的扩张，手指的动作时不时带起淫靡的水声，而Tony正因为这种并不需要的前戏而产生越来越多的无法压抑的渴望，他趴在Steve肩膀上，轻哼了一声没讲话。

拜托他以前的伴侣都是Omega，他是不是第一次被插入还需要问吗？

“你他妈能不能不要再折磨我了……”Tony觉得Steve再这么不紧不慢的扩张下去，他可能就压抑不住要对着正抵在自己嘴前的脖子狠狠地咬一口了。

“我想听你说。”Steve吻住他，他的阴茎正抵在那处湿滑的入口。他的Omega现在在他怀里，为了他变得又湿又热。他亲吻着Tony的双唇，“我想听你说，Tony。”

“Steve。”Tony本来想说你都硬成这样了就别说这么多话了。但是他睁开眼睛看到Steve的那一刻，他突然愣住了……他现在才后知后觉的产生了一种真实感，抱着他的是Steve，正在亲吻他的是Steve，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里为他而燃起情欲的是Steve。

天呐，他真喜欢Steve。

“我想要。我想要你进入我。”他压在他唇上喘息着，“Steve，标记我。让我也标记你。”

我属于你，你也属于我。

下一秒，他感到粗大的Alpha的阴茎终于贯穿了进来。事实上他想象过很多次现在这一刻，即使他觉得自己的告白有57%的概率会被认为是一个玩笑，43%的概率被认真考虑也不会被接受。但是他依然想象过这一刻。

想象过这一刻他的脑子里会在想什么……他会觉得幸福吗？会疼吗？他会思考些什么？他会记起看过的第一本美国队长的漫画吗？

事实上他什么都没有思考。

陌生的快感占据了他全部的神经，肠道被彻底的撑满，Steve的手抱着他的腰，Alpha的阴茎在一点点的抵达更深的地方。他们在接吻，他们疯狂的交合着，感受着彼此的存在，空气中的信息素早已经不是空气净化器能解决的了，不过现在也没有人会在意复仇者大厦会不会变成橙子/玫瑰种植园。

当咬破对方脖子上的腺体之时，信息素的浓度终于达到了最高。它们缠绕在一起，交融在一起。它们是那么契合，仿佛天生就该在一起。

对于Alpha和Omega之间的联系，Tony更倾向于将它想成一种契约。

一种超越了婚姻，超越了法律，单纯来自于两个独立的人，内心的契约。始于爱情，终于爱情。至于那无法压抑的荷尔蒙与信息素，那混乱的发情期，它们是爱情的一部分，但爱情远不止这些。

爱情包括的太多了，是某一个瞬间的回眸，是铺满整个房间的画册，是一次相拥，是一餐晚饭，是战场上站在彼此背后的信任，是那些未能说出口但一直藏在心里最深处的渴望。

是一个家。

/

“我是来给你送爆米花的。”

“那你呢，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“干嘛这么小气，我只是想闻闻你。”

……

“刚刚没有人亲了我吧？”

他睁开眼睛，用了一秒钟意识到自己还活着。他扔掉了那枚核弹，然后他活了下来。这太疯狂了。下一秒，他本能的随口开了个玩笑。

或许是某种期望。

他转头看向那个人，Steve。他脸上带着伤，身上的制服都脏兮兮的，头发也乱糟糟的，但是他的金发依然比他身后的太阳还要夺目。他也在看着他，在听到他的话之后，他笑了一下。

他笑起来真好看。

……或许，某个瞬间，你会不会也在和我想一样的事情？

致那些心照不宣的暧昧。

——————End。


End file.
